Talk:Banjo-Kazooie Wiki
Now, its come to my attention that we need another admin, so were going to have a vote. For any candidate you want, copy and paste this: Support Oppose Comments Happy voting. Ill be back in a few days to see who won. :D - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:57, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Toys Section I was thinking that a new section we could add is about toys based on the Banjo-Kazooie section. We could have it split up into areas like plush toys and action figures. If anyone thinks this could be a good idea I will go ahead and begin taking pictures of my own Banjo-Kazooie toys. Or we could just make it Banjo-Kazooie Collectables instead of just toys and have magazine covers, and toys, and posters, players guides, etc. Thanks, :I believe it is a good idea. Although, don't put it at the top and maybe call it Merchndise. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 08:50, 1 May 2008 (UTC) (New Main Page Header) New administrators What does anyone think about this as a header? Header removed for pushing sidebar off page :Cool. But we still need a nother sysop.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 22:37, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, but to tell the truth, I kind of prefer the one we have now just because it's large, easy to read, and links for beginners are placed right in the path your eyes would likely take. I do think a lot of other wikis actually use the layout you have there, and it does help to save space, but I think the current one is a little more user-friendly. That's just my opinion though. :Also, Lego, I'm not sure asking the wiki's three active members to vote for each other is really the best idea... I would think that usually admins op people who they've observed to be responsible and such, but it seems like you don't have a lot of time to spend here. I suppose you could just op all three of us. Haha, no though, that'd be a terrible idea. I don't know. ::Yeah I see what you're saying about it's user friendlyness. Oh and I'd say just op either Jimbo Jambo or Chicken because they probably know a lot more about code on a Wiki than I do :Actually, now that I think about it, three admins who can't agree on anything is probably a lot better than one admin whose opinion is absolute but shared by absolutely nobody, and I speak from experience there. Checks 'n' balances. Heck, you probably could op us all if you wanted. ::Should i? from wjhat Ive seen, you guy seem like good editors. o: - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:56, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well I mean, ideally you'd get a chance to know us all and only op us when things get too hectic for one person to handle (like I'm sure they will when B-T 3 is released and we get a flood of new users), but you yourself don't seem to have a lot of time to spend here, so...I dunno. At the moment there's not a lot of administrative stuff that needs to get done, although it might help to have the rights to screw with the MediaWiki stuff once I figure out what I'm actually doing. ::::So, ummm what's going to happen? I think some admin-required responsibilities have popped up (deleting images and pages, editing MediaWiki...) Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 07:41, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Poll We may want to switch the About Us information with the Poll because I think people would rather vote in the Poll than read the About us info. Also people wouldn't have to scroll down so far to reach the poll. Doing this also may take up less space on the main page. :Any chance we could put the poll on the sidebar? ::Yes we can but we need access to the MediaWiki:Sidebar page to change it. For most stuff involving changing the sidebar we will need Legodude. If we could get access we could make all kinds of widgets and other MediaWiki stuff. :::What I like about the poll is, we can see how many users access the site. I'll move the poll up so everyone who goes to the main page can see it. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 11:03, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::Let's actually remove the "About us" section completely for now. It has no useful information that new users need to know. There is an abouts us page that we should link to somehwere. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 11:06, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Oops. I just reset the poll. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 12:21, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Music tune section How about on the main page we have like a "Music Tunes" section or something. The wiki has many pieces of music (listed here) now and it could be setup with the choose and option system with randomonizes options. Many people search the internet looking for tunes so it would attract people to the wiki. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 10:30, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Copyrights Hey I've been meaning to ask this for a while but are we in any copyright violations putting up these pictures of the in game stuff? :That's what the copyright tags are for. Although, I have absolutely no idea what the copyright status of the screenshots are, so I've been using the No license tag for my images. ::I was using free use but now I use just nothing. I thought all images are free use if we take them so are copyrights needed? Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 23:02, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Character/Enemy Icons Are we going to be cutting out the background around the icons only leaving the head? I noticed we had done that to the Banjo and Kazooie icons. :Seems like an awful lot of work, and character portraits don't have the same sharp edges that 3D models do, meaning the outermost pixels blend with the background...wait, or do they? Er, anyway, it would certainly look neat, but I'm not about to volunteer to cut them all out. Ending the Poll When do you guys think we should start a new poll? If we start one soon I think it should be about how people feel about Nuts & Bolts. What do you guys think should be done? Thanks, :Good idea. Maybe the end of every month. So we got about a week left of this one. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 06:23, 23 May 2008 (UTC) German B-K Wiki I'm probably just silly and forgetful, but I couldn't find the place where we discussed the German wiki, so I'll start a new section here. Do we have a liaison between our two wikis? Who was it that approached us and offered to join in the first place? I'd like to ask a few questions about exactly where to put/direct interwiki links, but I'd rather not go in there representing the English wiki without actually being able to speak a lick of German and using a shaky online translator. :Yeh it was at the requests for affliates page. I believe the two wikis are automatically joined. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 07:16, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Er, 'kay, but my real question was whether or not we have someone who speaks both languages and frequents both wikis, or at least could relay messages if we left them on their talk page or something. Where can I find that page, by the way? It doesn't seem like it's linked to from anywhere and the categories are failing me. I swear there was someone there.... :::ARRGH. I hate it when I click the back button and it removes my message! User:BanjoTooie speaks two languages and here is the link. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 02:30, 31 May 2008 (UTC)